Elijah and Rebekah
The brother-sister relationship between Elijah and Rebekah. 'Elijah and Rebekah share a close relationship as brother and sister. According to Elijah, he got along well with all his family, including his younger sister Rebekah. It is shown that a close relationship exists between Elijah and Rebekah. He revived her along with their brother's, Kol and Finn, in ''Bringing Out The Dead. ''Elijah seemed to trust Rebekah most out of all his siblings and has a particularly soft spot for her (probably because she is his only sister). He confides in her in ''All My Children ''about his suspicions on their mother's intentions. Rebekah seems to look up to Elijah, giving him more respect than any other of her siblings and looking at him for leadership during some tough situations. They also comforted each other after they believed that their half brother Klaus was dead. The Middle Ages During the flashbacks of The Middle Ages, when Elijah and Niklaus starts a brotherly sword fight, Rebekah and Henrik run over to watch. Elijah sees them and says to Niklaus that they are here to watch his victory over Niklaus. They continue to fight until Niklaus cuts his belt off and corrects him, saying they are here to watch his failure. Rebekah and Henrik find it funny, but not their father. Mikael takes Niklaus down at once and wonders how he is still alive while Rebekah and Elijah watches. When Niklaus emerges from the woods with Henrik's body after they were watching the werewolves on a full moon, which was forbidden. Both Elijah and Rebekah come running to him. They are both shocked and devastated to see their brother dead. This brings their mother to protect them, thus creating vampires. They are both killed by their father and each fed on human blood to complete their transition into vampires. After their mother Esther was killed by Niklaus, Elijah and Rebekah come to Niklaus, promising they will never turn their back on one another. 1200`s century During the 12th century Elijah along with his siblings moved to Italy and got to know a hunter of The Five . Rebekah fell in love with him and Elijah used this opportunity to get know the hunter named Alexander . One day Elijah and his brother Klaus invited him for a dinner party, to get more close to him. During the dinner party Elijah sat beside his sister and watched the hunter closely as he watched on his sister. Sometime later the hunter Alexander invites Elijah and all his siblings for a party at his house, Rebekah was with the hunter and Elijah with his other siblings, after Alexander daggered Rebekah he gave a clear signal to his brothers to dagger the four remaining Originals. Elijah was later un-daggered by his brother Niklaus thanks to his hybryd powers, Rebkah was un-daggered later after him. 1400`s century Rebekah was not in the episode ''Katerina ''or ''Klaus. But it is implied she was with them during that time, seeing as she followed Klaus throughout the centuries. She was gone for a while when Niklaus and Elijah turned on each other, for Katerina Petrova's betrayal. Season 3 In Ordinary People, Rebekah tells Elena about her 1000 year old past and experiences with Elijah and Niklaus right back to The Middle Ages, from when they were humans to when they became vampires. Rebekah later states that Elijah has always been Moral and always will. In Bringing Out The Dead, Elijah revives Rebekah by pulling the dagger out of her heart, Then later when Elijah comes back. Rebekah and the other Originals stab him with the dagger, Elijah says that he doesn't trust Niklaus and that Elijah, Finn, Kol and Rebekah will be leaving him all alone. And if tries to kill all of them, Elijah states that then, he will be just like their father. Then their mother Esther comes before them and they are all shocked to see her alive. In Dangerous Liaisons, Elena is in her car as she reverses, she hits something so she hops out of the car. Rebekah arrives and tries to bite Elena but Elijah stops her and tells her to leave. Rebekah stands up for herself, but eventually leaves after telling Elijah and Elena that they're both pathetic. In the morning everyone is preparing themselves for The Historical ball at their Mansion. Later after Damon killed Kol for trying to kill Matt, the two come and watch. Then Esther argues with Elijah, and Elijah says he will take care of Rebekah and Kol. In All My Children, when Rebekah comes home after spending the night with Damon. Kol asks her what she has been doing then he leaves with Niklaus. Elijah then says her name to which she responds, "Oh, not you too." But he only asks if she has noticed something weird about their mother and showed her the burnt sage. Rebekah tells him to ask Finn, but Elijah responds saying that he doesn't trust him. Rebekah, however, is convinced that that their mother is on their side as they are family. Later after Elijah learns the truth of his mother from Elena, he grabs her and take her down to the caves. Elijah then calls Rebekah and tells her to stay with Elena and if the Salvatore brothers fail to help, Rebekah would kill her in the caves. After Esther failed to kill her children, she and Finn vanished. Elijah is looking out the window, Rebekah came by and she asked where everyone was, Elijah said it was over and that their mother was gone and that she was only Esther now. Elijah says that Esther was right, that he kills and torments people when it suits his needs. Elijah says that he even tried to harm an innocent, but Rebekah disagrees that Elena is innocent. Elijah says he that used Rebekah's anger for his own gain and says, "I wielded you like I would a sword, my sister". She replies that they are protecting each other and that they deserve to live because that they are better than them. Elijah then asks if they are, and goes on to say, "Our mother made us vampires, she didn't make us monsters. We did that to ourselves." Elijah then leaves. In The Departed, Elijah goes to meet with Elena to deal with the return of Klaus's body. Elijah promises that as long as Klaus's body is returned to his family, Elena and her children would come to no harm. Damon told Rebekah that Alaric was here and will kill Klaus, so Damon and Rebekah hurry to get Klaus's body away. However, Alaric smashes Rebekah's head against a car and stakes Klaus with the White Oak Stake. Damon yells at Rebekah to run away from Alaric and she later meets up with Elijah. She tells him that Klaus is gone and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Elijah and Rebekah then move towards each other and comfort each other of their sadness for Klaus's death. Elijah then says to her that Tyler Lockwood is dead, but the others have survived. Elijah then says neither he or Kol created their bloodline, Rebekah says she didn't either, but she confirms it was Niklaus who created their bloodline. Elijah asks himself how they are all still alive. Season 4 Quotes Season Three '''Rebekah: "Elijah" (Elijah appeared after Rebekah was trying to bite Elena) Elijah: ' "Leave." ''(She straightens) "Are you challenging me?" '''Rebekah: "You're pathetic" - Dangerous Liaisons ---- Elijah: "Rebekah." Rebekah: "Not you too, Elijah." Elijah: "I’m worried about mother. Have you not noticed her strange behavior?" Rebekah: '"'''She’s been dead for a thousand years. What’s strange for her?" 'Elijah:' "Burnt sage. (Elijah shows Rebekah the sage and she takes it from him.) She was doing a privacy spell." 'Rebekah:' "You know she fancies such things. Why don’t you ask Finn? He’s been doting on her." 'Elijah:' "I don’t trust, Finn. He hates what we are, he always has." 'Rebekah:' "That's not true. And As for mother, she returned for one reason. To make our family whole. She loves us, what trouble are you looking to find." - All My Children ---- 'Rebekah:' ''(standing with Elijah at the entrance to the caves where Elena is trapped) "Elijah, you're wrong. Mother would never hurt us. She would never hurt me, she loves me." Elijah: "You said yourself: She's been dead for centuries, all she cares about is reconciling her past sins." Rebekah: (shaking her head in denial) "It's Nick's fault. Not ours." (closes her eyes, a tear is seen on her cheek, then she turns to Elijah and whispers:) ''"Elijah, she's our mother." 'Elijah: "She is our mother. And she did love us. So much so she made us into something abominable. Something she could not ...(?)" '''Rebekah: "Is that why you took Elena? Did she have some hand in this?" Elijah: "We may be able to use her to stop mother, yes. But, I will need you to do exactly as I say." - All My Children (deleted scene) ---- Rebekah: (Rebekah walks into the room. Elijah is staring out the window.) "Where the bloody hell is everyone?" Elijah: "It’s over, Rebekah." Rebekah: "Where’s mother?" Elijah: '"We have no mother. Only Esther and Esther was right." Rebekah: "What do you mean?" 'Elijah: "My talk of virtue. When it suits my needs, I kill, maim, and torment. Even today, I terrorized an innocent." Rebekah: "Elena is hardly innocent." Elijah: "And I used your hatred of her to get what I wanted. Wielded you like I would a sword. My sister." Rebekah: "You did it to protect us, Elijah, and rightly so! We deserve to live! We are better than they are." Elijah: "Are we? Mother made us vampires. She didn’t make us monsters, we did that to ourselves." (Elijah leaves.) - All My Children ---- Rebekah: '"He's gone Elijah. It was nothing, I could do to stop it." ' Elijah: "Tyler Lockwood is dead. But the rest have survived. You told me that Niklaus created their bloodline." Rebekah : "I thought he did." Elijah : "It wasn't me. It wasn't Kol." Rebekah : "It wasn't me Elijah. It was Niklaus. I'm sure off it." Elijah : "Then how are they still alive?" - The Departed Season Four Rebekah: You and Katherine? And I thought you were the smart brother. Elijah: You don't have a smart brother. Turns out I'm just as stupid as the rest of you. Rebekah: Why don't you give me the cure, so I can judge you silently elsewhere. Elijah: What could you possibly want with the cure? Rebekah: I want to be human again. Elijah: How do you know that being human is the answer you're looking for? I mean it's nothing but a romantic notion. The grass won't neccessarily be greener, Rebekah. Rebekah: You know what you're right, but I don't care. I want to live a simple life as a normal person and when it ends it ends. We've got twenty lifetimes together, Elijah. Isn't that enough? Elijah: I still don't understand. I mean why must you always consider our family a burden? Always and forever. I mean those words are still important to me today as they, as they ever were. Rebekah: You'll always be my brother. And I will never stop loving you. But now it's time for me to live and die the way that I choose. Not the way you and Nik want me to. Please, please just give me the cure. ''-- American Gothic'' Notes Gallery Finn,_Elijah,_Rebekah,_Kol_vs._Klaus.jpg 463px-Tumblr lvpphq5IW21qhl4k5.jpg Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah.jpg The Original Family-.jpg 234r5t6yuhtgfd.png 300px-Rebekah, Elijah & Klaus.png Original family reunion.jpg Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol vs. Klaus.jpg 400px-Re.png 400px-Kol-original-sibling-vampire-diaries-1-.jpg Rebekah sees her mother.jpg Rebekah and Kol.jpg Finn Klaus Elijah.jpg Finn Kol Elijah Klaus.jpg Kol2.jpg Kol.jpg Original siblings 1.jpg RebekahMD.jpg ElijahMD.jpg 400px-3x15-05.jpg 400px-Tumblr_lyufvjwuvR1qdxawbo2_500.png 3-14-challenging-big.gif 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029710-1280-720.png 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160724-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160733-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160757-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125161-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160773-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125173-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160824-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125179-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160827-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125181-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160836-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125182-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160845-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161742-1280-720.jpg|"Were the bloody hell is everyone" 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161756-1280-720.jpg|"It's over Rebekah" 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161784-1280-720.jpg|"Our, mother is gone" 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161844-1280-720.jpg|"We have no mother. Only Esther and Esther was right" 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161895-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161910-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162045-1280-720.jpg|"Our mother made us, vampires. She dind't make us monsters. We did that to our selfs." 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162077-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162094-1280-720.jpg|"We are better, then they are." 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162199-1280-720.jpg|"Are we?" 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125959-1280-720.jpg Elijah3x22.PNG tumblr_m3ubifvtHE1qcxrv8o1_500.gif tumblr_m3u85bAZFT1rnuzwy.gif tumblr_m3u889VtwH1rtvheio1_500.gif tumblr_m3wnxiSiiO1r4l35uo1_500.gif tumblr_m3xcgpFvZZ1qih2kmo1_500.gif tumblr_m3xk37xEMm1rr2oido1_500_thumb.gif Trivia *Rebekah looks up to Elijah as him being moral, he is also the only brother she listens to. *Elijah tells his sister that he used her hatred torwards Elena to get what he wanted and tells her that they made themselfs monsters over the centuries. *Elijah has a more close relationship with his sister and when he asks her to do anything she does it whitout questions. Elijah is more close with Rebekah then with his brother Niklaus. References *According to Claire Holt, Rebekah looks up to Elijah. As he is moral.Source See also fr:Elijah and Rebekah de:Elijah and Rebekah Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship